Spellbound
by Eclipse Mueller
Summary: Hawkmoth finally has Felix Agreste under his control.


Félix muttered under his breath while he flipped through his keys. His uncle frustrated him to no end. He had tried many things to rescue his cousin.

He was closing in on his second to last option. To bring in the law.

He didn't want to kidnap Adrien.

Félix hissed sharply, slamming his front door closed. He stiffened when his sensitive ears finally picking up the soft fluttering that followed him inside.

Then a soft voice whispering in his head.

 _"Hello Félix. It has been a long time since we've seen or spoken to each other."_ Félix scowled at the soothing voice. He shook his head, darting for the phone. He knew who Cat Noir was.

Félix would recognize his father's voice anywhere.

 ** _Pandora's box is open wide  
and there's no trace of hope inside_**

 _"I knew you would return to me sooner or later."_

Félix knew that he wouldn't be able to escape his father's clutches. His hand hovered over the phone. He struggled to grasp it. He needed to at least warn Ladybug or Cat.

Hawkmoth was already taking control of his body.

He cursed his luck for falling into Hawkmoth's clutches. He knew there was no escape for him.

 _"_ _Fantôme, you can rescue your cousin. In return all I ask for, is Cat Noir's and Ladybug's miraculous stones._ _"_

Félix thanked the god of luck, Tikki, that Hawkmoth didn't know that his cousin was Cat Noir.

 _ **I feel the devil taking hold  
and as my heart grows black and cold**_

Félix hesitated, the purple butterfly hovering in front of his face flared brighter. He hissed and shook his head. "Get out of my head!" Félix snarled. Hawkmoth's chuckles echoed.

 _"My son, you know I cannot do that."_ Hawkmoth could remove the butterfly if he wanted to.

Félix snorted, dry laughter escaping him. "It's not that you can't. It's that _you_ don't want to." Soft laughter filled his head.

 _"You know me so well."_ Félix hissed, wishing that he didn't.

His claws dug into his scalp as he grasped his blond white hair. He wanted his Hawkmoth out of his head.

Hot burning pain slowly burned its way through his blood. Filling his entire being with pain. A scream tore from him as the transformation forced its way through him.

Félix's black cat suit fell behind the bubbles before white followed. The purple butterfly flared brighter.

He didn't want this power. He didn't want to betray the two heroes he worked with.

He now didn't have a choice since Hawkmoth was possessing him.

 ** _there's no place I can hide  
now I've lost all self-control_**

The purple butterfly dimmed as Félix whirled around. He froze, staring at his reflection in the mirror on the front door.

His fuzzy white ears folded flat against his fluffy pitch black hair. His deep golden yellow eyes stared back at him.

His long white tail swished back and forth behind him. He smiled, exposing his vampire like fangs.

Hawkmoth purred in his head.

Félix's cursed luck flared around him. He channeled the dark energy through him. Black lightening arched between his clawed fingers before he placed his hand on his front door. The cursed luck arched from him, striking at the building around him.

Fantôme smiled at the catastrophe it caused.

Black cracks scraggled along the walls and floor. Hawkmoth hummed with approval.

 ** _you've possessed my tortured soul  
I feel your venom in my veins_**

Dark laughter escaped the white cat as the building crumbled around him.

Hawkmoth inhaled sharply, relishing the power that flowed through him from Fantôme's strength. A smile curled his lips as Fantôme sprang out of the cloud of dust that was once his living space.

His son was stronger than he had expected. He had known for a while that Félix Agreste was Phantom Cat.

He was giddy at the opportunity that had presented itself. He wasn't going to let go of his son as easily as he had with the other akumas.

 ** _and I can't escape these chains  
black magic's taking its toll_**

Félix hissed and struggled against the pulsing black and purple chains of his father's power. He was surrounded by a dark purple and black cloud.

He screeched at the phantom now controlling his body.

He was trapped in his own mind.

"Hawkmoth! Release me!" Every second he stayed trapped, the less he will be able to return.

He could feel his cursed luck flowing around him as the phantom used it.

He struggled against his bonds. Hawkmoth's laughter flowed around him. He knew what his father wanted. He would do what he could to prevent him from stealing what was important.

His father knew he was Phantom Cat.

 ** _now you've got your hooks in me  
and there's no way to break free_**

Félix didn't know how long he has been trapped in his own mind. But he did know when Fantôme found the heroes.

The worse part was, he couldn't tell them where to find Hawkmoth.

He struggled agaisnt his bonds. Fantôme's voice cooing at the heroes as Cat Noir's distraught voice called to him. Yelling at him to snap out of it.

He could hear the tears in his cousin's voice.

Félix called for him, struggling against his bonds. Hissing and spitting at the phantom that possessed his body.

 ** _I'll take your secret to my grave  
forevermore I'll be your slave_**

Hawkmoth's laughter echoed throughout his mind.

"Release me!" He demanded, the chains cut into his skin.

Félix knew that he wouldn't survive to see his cousin again.

His father would use this possession to kill him before he could return to his world.

 ** _spellbound_**

Félix groaned. Pain had come to him a while ago. Hawkmoth was taking it to his full extent. Using his special power on his own son. _How despicable._

Félix gave a weak hiss when Hawkmoth's 'tsk' echoed through his mind.

He flexed his black claws.

He knew he was changing. He could feel it.

 ** _Woe... woe... I can't break free  
from this hold you've got on me_**

Félix refused to look at the glowing purple lines marring his blackening skin.

He struggled once more, his black and purple tail lashing about.

A screech escaped him as the pain flared once more.

 ** _'cause I'm spellbound_**

Fantôme staggered backwards, he grasped his blackened hair.

Félix's pained shriek escaped him. His tail whipped along the ground as he fell to his knees.

Cat Noir paused, his cheeks stained with tears.

Plagg had warned him he would eventually be taken. All black Cats die young. Doesn't matter how it happened. They just do without their ladies luck to balance them.

 ** _By the pricking of my thumb, something wicked this way comes_**

Static filled the air, black lightening arced from the white cat. Burning the roof all round it. Cat Noir took a few steps back.

Watching in horror as Fantôme's claws dug into the roof of the building. Droplets of rain began to fall.

Fantôme arched his abdomen.

A startled cry escaped him as Fantôme's back split.

Cat Noir stumbled back, calling for his Lady. He wouldn't be able to defeat Fantôme on his own.

Something black, streaked with purple lines, crawled out.

The white cat healed itself before staggering to his feet.

The moon was climbing high.

 ** _witching hour's drawing near  
and my tragic fate is clear_**

Cat Noir turned his attention towards the being that had crawled out of Fantôme.

His skin was dark gray, his eyes a glowing amethyst. His pupils were narrow blue slits. He hissed, exposing his sharpened teeth.

Glowing purple lines covered his black hair, arms and tail.

His tail lashed behind him. His ears folded flat agaisnt his head.

A purple butterfly outline had been burned into his skin, like an incomplete mask.

Color drained from Cat Noir's face as he stared at the black vest and gray dress shirt. It was Félix.

"Félix!" Cat Noir yelled.

The purple black cat turned his attention towards him. So did Fantôme.

 ** _you've got your claws beneath my skin  
and I feel your poison sinking in_**

Cat Noir watched with horror as Félix dropped to his hands and knees. "Get out of me!" He shrieked.

Félix grasped his hair, his black claws drawing blood.

A tortured scream escaped the third hero.

 ** _as I face my darkest fear  
and as I stare into your eyes_**

His claws had gotten longer. His human ears pointer. They seemed to connect with his black cat ears on his head, somehow.

His black slacks melted into his legs. A screech escaped him as they lengthened and twisted, turning into cat legs.

Cat Noir took a stumbling step back.

Félix looked like he was half cat.

Félix stirred. He rose to all fours. His violet gaze connecting with green eyes. Cat Noir sprang back as Félix jerked to his feet, a forked tongue escaping his dark gray lips.

 ** _there's one final thing I realize  
I'll take your secret to my grave_**

"Félix is no longer here." The black purple cat rasped along with Fantôme.

Cat fought tears as he pulled out his staff.

A hiss escaped the black purple cat as he charged Cat.

He blocked the attack as Fantôme tackled him.

 ** _be on death I'll be your slave  
spellbound_**

A hiss escaped Fantôme when he was yanked off Cat Noir and flung into the building across the street.

Black lightning crackled and zipped across. The feeling of bad luck increased, making Cat's visable.

Cat noir backed a way as the building before them crumbled.

Fantôme was flying towards Cat. Black Lightning arcing between his clawed fingers.

A spotted yo-yo flew towards him.

 ** _woe... woe...your venom's coursing through my veins  
and I can't escape these chains_**

Cat Noir flinched away from the out stretched claws as he was yanked out of the white cat's path suddenly.

Winded, he struggled to his feet.

"Is that phantom Cat?" Ladybug asked.

"Yes, both of them." She gave Cat Noir a strange look.

"Fantôme is Phantom cat while the black and purple cat is his identity." An unearthly screech escaped the half cat man.

 ** _'cause I'm spellbound_**

Fantôme charged Ladybug as the half cat man sprang towards Cat Noir.

He blocked the attack.

Cat Noir grit his teeth, he had to save his cousin. He was the only family that he had that cared for him.

"Félix!" Cat Noir called.

The half cat narrowed its violet eyes. "Please! Remember me!" Cat Noir called, dancing away from the claws of the black purple cat.

The cat opened its mouth trying to speak. He shook his head.

The rain was pouring buckets now.

 ** _woe... woe... I can't break free  
from this hold you've got on me_**

Ladybug flung her yo-yo towards Fantôme. The white cat hissed while he struggled in the weapon's grasp.

She grasped the key chain attached to his belt. She snapped a key in half.

A black butterfly darted away. Her yo-yo flung towards it after she had thrown Fantôme into a building.

 _"I refuse to release him!"_ Hawkmoth's voice hissed, coming from Fantôme. _"He is mine!"_

 ** _'cause I'm spellbound..._**

Hope filled Cat Noir as the butterfly was caught.

A tortured scream escaped the black purple cat. He grasped his head, staggering back

His demonic transformation faded away, leaving Félix Agreste behind. He was beginning to fade. _Adrien, I love you._ He mouthed before he faded away.

 _"Congratulations Ladybug, you destroyed Phantom Cat's mind."_ Hawkmoth hissed through the white cat. _"You just made him mine."_

Fantôme sprang away, flipping off the building as Cat Noir sank to the ground. Stunned. He had felt something different in Fantôme. Something was missing. Broken. Gone.

* * *

 **Here is a A song fic short. The song is called Spellbound from Nox Acrcana. the full song is found in Storm. The song starts at 4:47 Nox Arcana, Carnival of Lost Souls, Storm: watch?v=XjN2mdNGITE &list=PL4gMLhZs9nWRojM9jr80MeAgWFV_8IAV5&index=21**


End file.
